


Navidades en Hogwarts

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Humor, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Él no solía celebrarlas, pero ese año tal vez se quedaría en Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley





	Navidades en Hogwarts

Era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Él no solía celebrarlas, pero ese año tal vez se quedaría en Hogwarts. Entró en el aula llena de alumnos alborotados, probablemente por la excitación de las inminentes vacaciones.

—Veo que os lo sabéis todo muy bien, así que… —Señaló a un chico de Gryffindor y le preguntó—: ¿Qué ingredientes tienes que echar en la poción de aliento de fuego?

—Menta, valeriana, semilla de fuego, cuerno de dragón en polvo y lavanda —contestó el chico.

—Muy bien, Firth. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Grant —dijo dirigiéndose a otro Gryffindor—, ¿cuáles son los efectos secundarios de la poción pimentónica?

El chico no supo responder.

—Se te da mejor lanzar pelotillas de papel a tus compañeros, ¿verdad, Grant? —El Gryffindor se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza—. ¿Quién sabe la respuesta?

—Sale vapor por las orejas del bebedor durante unas cuantas horas —respondió una Ravenclaw.

—Muy bien, Knightley. Diez puntos para tu casa. Andrews, ¿qué pociones conocidas se pueden hacer con cuerno de bicornio?

—Multijugos y pimentónica.

—Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. Hardy —continuó—, ¿efectos del elixir de la euforia?

—Induce felicidad irracional en el bebedor.

—Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Newton, ¿efectos secundarios de dicho elixir?

—Tendencia exagerada a cantar y picor de nariz —respondió la alumna.

—Cinco puntos más para Slytherin. Holland, si respondes bien esta pregunta, serán veinte puntos para tu casa: ¿qué poción inventó Horace Slughorn?

El Gryffindor se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—¿Veneno?

—¿Eso es una respuesta o está intentando acertar?

—¿Una respuesta?

—Sé más específico.

El joven resopló e intentó ver si alguno de sus amigos le soplaba la respuesta. Draco señaló a la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Veneno rosa.

—Correcto, Thompson. Los veinte puntos van a Ravenclaw. —Echó un vistazo a la clase y se sentó en su mesa—. Sacad pergamino y pluma, que quiero que toméis apuntes.

* * *

La última hora se le hizo intensa. Los de sexto a veces le daban dolor de cabeza, pero a los de primero quería hacerlos estallar en mil pedazos. A menudo se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia y cómo lo hacían sus predecesores para controlarlos sin perder los nervios. Le encantaba lo que hacía, pero no siempre estaba de humor. Lo único que en ese momento le calmaba era saber que iba a descansar al menos un par de semanas de ellos.

—Profesor Malfoy —empezó a decir una niña de Hufflepuff detrás de él, cuando entró en el Gran Comedor—, ¿se quedará en el colegio o pasará las Navidades con su familia?

Draco alzó las cejas; no sabía exactamente qué haría su esposo, pero por ahora no lo tenían muy claro. Aunque probablemente él querría cenar con su familia.

—Aún no lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque ninguna de mis amigas se van a quedar y serán las primeras Navidades sin mis padres, y no quiero regresar a casa con la tía Gertrude.

Draco recordó la historia de la pequeña. El verano anterior se había quedado huérfana y se fue a vivir con una tía paterna suya, un tanto estricta a su parecer. Le resultaba muy familiar aquella historia. Sacó su pañuelo de seda, regalo de su esposo, y se lo ofreció a la niña para que se enjugara las lágrimas que empezaban a caerle por las mejillas.

—No te preocupes, Clarke. Si quieres, me quedo y podemos adornar el árbol con el profesor.

—¿No se enfadará su familia, profesor?

—Mi madre y mi tía lo entenderán.

—Aunque no estoy seguro de si tus suegros van a opinar lo mismo —intervino una voz detrás de ellos.

Draco se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Profesor Weasley, ¿usted también se quedará en Hogwarts?

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir, mirando a Draco—, le prometí al profesor Malfoy que haría lo que él decidiera, y veo que ya lo ha hecho. Pero me temo que a mis padres no les sentará muy bien la noticia.

—Pues que vengan si quieren —sugirió la niña, lo que hizo reír a ambos profesores.

—Ya veremos…

La pequeña se marchó un poco más contenta. Cuando se quedaron a solas, frente al fuego, Draco evitó a toda costa la mirada de su esposo, que lo miraba negando con la cabeza.

—No me mires así —le gruñó.

—Podías haberme consultado primero —le reprendió.

—No lo pensé. Solo actué. Es que no has visto la cara tan larga que tenía.

Charlie se cruzó de brazos y Draco hizo un puchero.

—Pedí una excedencia en el refugio para venirme aquí por ti, lo sabes. Y no dije nada porque así podía estar más cerca de mi familia, cosa que llevaba años sin pasar tanto tiempo juntos, y ahora me vienes con que nos tenemos que quedar en Hogwarts.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Se me puso a llorar y…

—Mi madre nos va a odiar, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Ve tú.

—¿Sin ti? —Charlie bufó—. Como haga eso, mi madre me hace el tercer grado.

—Exagerado —se carcajeó Draco.

—Qué poco la conoces.

—Hablaré con ella y se lo explicaré todo.

—Como nos envíe una carta vociferadora, te lo estaré recordando hasta en tu lecho de muerte.

—Asumiré las consecuencias —contestó, poniéndose teatralmente la mano en el frente.

—Te tomo la palabra.

—¿Entonces me perdonas? —inquirió con voz aniñada, debilidad de Charlie que Draco sabía a la perfección.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

Draco le robó un beso y Charlie se hizo el escandalizado.

Ambos sabían que no iban a ser unas Navidades comunes, pero intentarían llevarlo lo mejor posible. Las vacaciones anteriores, tuvieron que quedarse en Wellington porque Charlie estuvo muy malherido por una aparatosa caída y ahora temía que la señora Weasley les partiera la cabeza en dos por decidir quedarse en el castillo de forma voluntaria.

—¿Y si le decimos que va a ser abuela? —sugirió Draco.

—¿Y qué hacemos cuando vea que no hay niño?

—Ya improvisaremos algo.

—Suerte. Porque la necesitarás.

—Lo sé —se lamentó jocosamente.


End file.
